In recent years, the use of a wireless system that uses the radio frequency of 26 GHz band as a short distance wireless communication system has been expanding.
The examples of a railway control system using a 2.4 GHz-band wireless communication system include a CBTC (Communication Based Train Control) system (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).